In Dire Need Of A Rescue
by FollowMeDown
Summary: A rescue team sent down to an unknown planet tries to find a Spectre and her crew, but wind up in need of rescue themselves.


Well, I'm getting bored, and this is the second thing I've written today. (I type fast…) I'm hoping to make this at least four pages long in Microsoft Word. So yeah. See you at the end.

Disclaimer: Honestly, I own a couch, and my kitty-cat. Hi Jewel!

Not many were left. The original team of thirty was now a team of nine. It had started out simple. We had been sent down to this god-forsaken planet to find some Spectre and her little crew.

The first few days were going fine, besides the fact that they couldn't find a trace of the Spectre. Then, one of the vehicles had broken down. It refused to crawl another inch. Nothing was wrong with it though. No lines were busted, tires were all good, radar worked. It was all good. That's when we made the first mistake.

We decided to camp out there for the night. Figured we'd check it out more in the morning. I wasn't thinking much about it. I suppose I had my mind on food and rest. Besides, things always break down. It's not that uncommon. We should have known better though. We were all pretty smart. One of us had been enough to figure out how to hack into C-Sec's 'foolproof' systems. We never really used them much, but if we ever needed them, we had access.

Morning was when Charlek or more commonly Char, our salarian doctor, discovered the remains. Bones, actually. We were missing three people. Char wouldn't stop screaming his head off about it. I can still hear it in my head. Even with Meryell, who can tell you whether the victim was killed by microscopic parasites who eat you from the inside out or if they were killed by malnutrition (Or both.) , we couldn't figure out what killed them. There were no bite marks or scraps on the bones, a full analysis showed no traces of saliva or anything, there was no burn marks, nothing. They were picked clean.

I couldn't tell if the remaining twenty-seven of us were in over are heads or just beginning to get our feet wet, but all of us knew that Spectre was most likely dead. Probably didn't stand a chance. It had actually become a joke with us. We would all sit down around the fire before sleep and talk about our lives. What we had hoped to be before this, people who made us happy, people who made us sad. All sorts of things. But whatever we talked about, the conversation always ended with, 'That Spectre's screwed.' Usually from Hinjo, our turian biotic. It's unusual to see turian biotics, but they are out there. Although Hinjo is the first one any of us have met.

People disappear every night. I'm lucky. Char is dead, died two nights ago. So is Meryell. Now it's just Hinjo, Tyler, Adrian, Menra, Calkie, Mi-o, Jit, Bill and me. Every night Hinjo still says 'That Spectre's screwed.' We've got one working vehicle. Even so we go on foot. Takes longer, but the vehicle is like a radar. Won't work any time one of those things comes near. Of course one person drives it so we don't have to push it. But they never drive far ahead. It's more like they're following us than we're following them. But still whenever the vehicle won't start, we all crowd in there. It's not comfy, but it works.

We aren't going back though. We could radio the ship. We tried that at first. We got a hold of our pilot…but we never told him where we were. No one can figure out why, but none of us want to leave. We just want to stay. Even though we're all getting killed…we don't want to leave. There is something about this place. Maybe it's the air, maybe it's the water. I don't know. But it all seems so peaceful. Almost like we're all meant to die here…happily. I just can't decide what to d

"Ky. Dinner." Hinjo said tapping my shoulder, "Put down your diary and come eat." I was angry at that. I know he was teasing, but it's a journal. Not a diary.

"It's a journal. The records of this mission." Hinjo looked surprised.

"So you're keeping track of this whole thing huh?" He shook his head, "Just…make sure you give all those guys some respect, alright? They deserve it." I lowered my head a bit.

"I know…"

"But dinners ready. So let's not keep our mind on them." He began to walk off towards the fire when he stopped and turned around, looking at me. "But that doesn't mean forget about them either."

I smiled. "I won't. Ever. Promise." He rolled his eyes at that.

"Now you're just being gushy, and sensitive."

I laughed and ran towards the fire. Turian though Hinjo may be, he's still my friend. And always will be. Maybe that's why we're all so happy here…maybe that's why we don't want to leave…maybe….maybe.

"Hey. Kyle. Get up. We're moving early today. It's your turn to drive. Come on. Let's go." The voice whispered in my ear. Sounded kind of like Mi-o. But it might have been Jit. Either way, neither of them had a good temper. Still, I was tired.

"Alright." I rubbed my eyes and gave a long yawn. Slowly I began to creep to my feet. I gave a quick look around. Nope…this wasn't where I fell asleep. I'd probably rolled a good five feet. Probably five ¾ . I chuckled to myself and took another look around. We were in a forest. It would be kind of hard to drive. I'd have to keep an eye out for stumps.

I sighed, not out of tiredness this time. They always seem to make me drive in the hardest terrains. It didn't matter though. I couldn't get out of it. No one could. I dusted off my blanket, folded it and headed slowly for the vehicle.

It didn't look like much. It was big and had rust spots everywhere. Mud was splattered all over the sides. The windshields weren't in great shape either. Cracks everywhere. It was the worst one in our stock but it was the only one that still worked. The others we had left behind when they wouldn't start anymore.

I climbed up the side, avoiding the rusting grips. I crouched down on the top. With one more glance around, and a quick wave to Tyler, I slid down inside.

"Hey Bill. Pass me a scree." Bill has been crazy ever since he saw some people die from those things. The only way he understands people when they talk is if you leave the last letter off the last word. No ones sure why that is. Bill refuses to leave the vehicle though.

"Heres, Kyl."

"Thank." I took the screen from him and placed it over the hole. The door had been ripped off years ago. No one ever took the time to fix it.

"Kyle, you ready?" Tyler. Of course. He always took charge of communications.

"Yeah. Lead the way ma." I've always tried to make it so Bill can understand. I passed him my blanket, "Here you go dude. Keep war."

"Thank"

I leaned forward in my seat a little. The krogan ,Menra, was leading, followed by Adrian. Finally I saw Hinjo at the back. He gave me a wave, his signal to follow. I raised my hand in acknowledgement. Slowly I moved the controls. Nothing. There was no startling burst of energy. No clank of gears. It wouldn't move. I looked over at Bill. He was looking out the window. His feet were tucked neatly under him. I let out an exasperated sigh. Closing my eyes, I tipped my head toward the fuel gauge. Inwardly, I made a note to kill someone if we didn't have any back up fuel. I flicked my eyes open. Empty. Great!

I popped the screen out and set it on my seat.

"Stay her." I muttered to Bill. Sticking my head out, I looked at them. They all looked impatient. Very impatient. I couldn't help but smile as I saw Mi-o and Jit riding on the back of Calkie, the elcor. My smile disappeared though as I remembered the fuel.

"Hey guys! Were out of fuel! Please tell me we have some mor!" I shouted.

"No fue?" Bill asked from below.

I ducked my head under. "Ye."

"Shit! That was the last of i!" I heard Adrian yell. Once more I pulled my head out.

"So now we're walkin?" I yelled back.

"Seems like it. I'll help you with the supply." Hinjo called.

Giving a final sigh, I gave him a thumbs up and ducked back down under. I sat down in the seat feeling exhausted. I then heard a sharp crack. The screen. Of course. I groaned.

"Damn scree."

So here we are now. Walking. With no way to tell if one of those things is near. Once again I'm writing in this stupid journal, since we lost all our omni-tools and most of our other technology. I feel like I'm going to be sick. But that comes with inevitable death, doesn't it? I don't know anymore. I'm so confused. Nothing makes sense anymore.

But I won't waste my time on that. This is the first night after walking. Bill is doing alright. But he keeps insisting to sleep next to me. It's all right though. He doesn't bug me too much. Wow I'm tired. I usually walk, but for some reason, it seems like I've walked more than I ever have before. Maybe It's because of the whole fuel incident. Oh wait. I forgot to write about that. The vehicle ran out of fuel. We don't have anymore. We're screwed. Just like that Spectre.

Maybe one will come tonight. Maybe It'll eat me. Maybe it won't eat any of us. I'm not going to sleep well tonight though. Nothing will make me feel better. Huh. Looks like our mission failed. Now the rescue team needs rescuing. I probably should have listened to mother when she warned me not to join these guys. Guess I'm just to dumb to listen to mother.

When I got in the vehicle, I sat on a screen. So now my ass hurts. Ouchie. Anyway. Inevitable death. Right. Even if we find that Spectre, we'll never be able to get out of here. We should probably just stop looking right now. But that would be giving up. Everyone left here hates failure, and giving up. Maybe I should run away and take care of myself. I wonder if the

"Kyle!!" Hinjo stuck his head inside the makeshift tent. He seemed unusually excited, "The Spectre…we found her!"

Eh. Close enough to four pages. I don't know if I want to continue this or not. But if I do, I've left myself 'wiggle room' as my mother calls it. Bye.


End file.
